Following images, songs, words and more
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Drabbles, Viñetas, Oneshot's - Pequeños relatos de distintas situaciones, parejas, etc. . *** Para diferentes proyectos del foro*** [ 19: Mimi / Taichi] MICHI *****
1. Everywhere we can

**Pareja:** _ **Mimi/Taichi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Following Images, Songs, Words and More**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-Everywhere we can-_

* * *

Sintió el pie de ella recorrerle la pierna… comenzó en su tobillo, luego subió despacio, casi como una tortura por su rodilla, para después avanzar lentamente hasta su entrepierna.

Tragó su cena con dificultad. Estaba tenso pero por dentro disfrutaba sus descarados roces.

Allí estaba ella frente a él, en esa pequeña e improvisada comida nocturna para cuatro, conversaba con su esposa como si nada, como si no estuviera acariciando su sexo por debajo de la mesa por los dedos de sus pies.

Ella como siempre insistía en colocar un mantel, decía que su esposa tenia manteles tan hermosos que era una estupidez no ocuparlos. Pero en realidad, sus manteles le daban lo mismo, los encontraba horribles… la única función que cumplían era tapar el desfachatez.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa caricia, ella sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya quería que todos terminaran de comer para ofrecerse a dejar los platos al fregadero, ella también lo haría y podrían aprovechar de tocarse mejor.

Muchas veces la pilló desprevenida colocando la loza en el lavavajillas y, siempre percatándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, agarraba su trasero con ambas manos bien abiertas para poder abarcar toda su extensión. Ella sonreía coqueta, mordiéndose el labio y si podía le respondía de la misma forma pero apretando su bulto.

Daba lo mismo donde estuvieran, quizás viendo una película los cuatro como dos normales, jóvenes y enamorados matrimonios que la vida afortunada o desafortunadamente colocó en departamentos contiguos, quizás en una salida a beber algo a un bar para distraerse o simplemente una improvisada cena de día viernes.

Su atracción fue instantánea, como la de dos imanes de polo negativo y positivo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó su esposa intrigada.

—Recordé algo muy divertido que pasó hoy en la oficina – contestó sintiendo su mirada inquisidora sobre él. Los dedos de sus pies seguían jugando y trataba de aparentar normalidad, pero la sensación era tan exquisita que la sonrisa de satisfacción apareció sin que se diera cuenta.

—Debe ser algo muy entretenido para que sonrías así – dijo ella torciendo su boca. Era perversa.

—Lo fue… siempre lo es en realidad – y cuando ni el marido de ella ni su esposa los miraban le alzó una de sus cejas con segundas intenciones.

Era una señal muy simple.

—¡¿Quién quiere postre?! – preguntó ella levantándose de la mesa de pronto –Traje tu favorito – y lo miró como si fuera a comérselo con los ojos.

Él la siguió con la mirada, después de tanto tiempo era como si esa casa también fuera de ella.

Se había puesto ese vestido a propósito. Él mismo se lo regaló y ella tuvo que decirle a su marido que fue un autoregalo al verlo en descuento en una tienda.

—Taichi, deberías ayudar – comentó su esposa – después de todo devoras los postres que hace Mimi.

Y no solo los postres Taichi se devoraba en esa casa (y en la otra).

—No, Tai, por favor – el marido de Mimi lo detuvo cuando estaba levantándose – no es necesario… yo iré a ayudar…

—Amor – interrumpió Mimi - ¿Por qué no le muestras a la esposa de Taichi tu nuevo descubrimiento mientras voy por todo y así servir el postre?

Ella sabía que su marido no podría contener las ganas de fanfarronearse y mostrarle al mundo lo capaz que era.

Invitó a la mujer animado y con una gran sonrisa al salón en donde había dejado su maletín, indicando que volverían de inmediato.

—Inmediato significan menos de cinco minutos – susurró Taichi a su oído.

—Pues aprovechémoslos…

Cerraron la puerta de la cocina, olvidándose por cinco minutos del postre. En ese momento, esa era su oportunidad. Mañana sería en la casa de él o ella pasaría a su oficina o simplemente esperarían a estar uno de los dos solos en sus departamentos.

Todo lugar servía.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos**

 **:)**


	2. Cuidando lo que no debería

_Cuidando lo que no se debería_

* * *

Mimi estiró su mano para alcanzar su teléfono que vibraba hace ya un buen rato. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud a medida que deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla.

Subió las sábanas blancas para tapar su pecho desnudo y aguardó a que la persona tras la línea hablara.

—Hoy tampoco llegó Mimi.

—Sora, tú misma me dijiste que te había llamado para decirte que se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde.

—No está trabajando – la pelirroja hizo una pausa – Tengo que contarte algo.

Mimi se sentó en la cama procurando no destaparse. Se había preocupado.

—¿Qué, ¿qué sucedió?

—Encontré unas pantaletas de encaje color azul bajo la cama. No son mías Mimi.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!... Conozco muy bien mi ropa interior – reclamó entre sollozos – Yamato la trajo a casa, lo hizo en nuestra cama… ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Mimi, ¿Él no te ha dicho nada?... ¿No lo has notado extraño? Trabajas con él… debe de desaparecer en algún momento del día.

—Sora, trabajamos en pisos totalmente diferentes y he tratado de seguirlo como me lo has pedido en los últimos días, pero en verdad no noto nada extraño.

—Mimi, me voy a Kobe por una semana. Necesito que cuides a Yamato y que me cuentes cualquier cosa extraña que veas. Te juro que cuando encuentre a la maldita prostituta que se está acostando con mi novio… - no terminó su oración. El llanto de Sora le impedía hablar.

—Tranquila… te informaré de todo. Le colocaré un GPS de ser necesario.

—Gracias – dijo entre hipidos – lamento haberte despertado tan tarde, pero no sabía a quién acudir.

—Voy a estar aquí siempre.

—Lo sé.

Mimi cortó la llamada, lanzando su teléfono a los pies de la cama donde golpeó las pantorrillas de la persona que dormía a su lado. Éste gruñó volteando para mirarla, el golpe lo despertó.

Mimi lo miró con la culpa recorriéndole cada célula de su cuerpo, tenía que detener esa locura, no podía seguir haciéndole eso a su amiga.

—Ven… - le dijo Yamato y la acercó a su cuerpo desnudo para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron, Yamato besó su cuello y de un segundo a otro, cuando el beso pasó a otro nivel, Mimi olvidó que Sora había llamado, olvidó que su amiga sufría, olvidó que ya no era la primera vez que se prometía a si misma alejarse del novio de ella.

Porque la tarea de "cuidar" y "vigilar" a Yamato era equivalente a dejar un gato cuidando una carnicería.

Era algo imposible para Mimi.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos :)**


	3. En un Segundo

_Proyecto:_ _ **Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra**_

 _Palabra: Efímero_

* * *

 **En un segundo**

* * *

Mimi se acercó a buscarme, estaba enojada, de eso no había ni una pizca de duda.

Yo me hice el desentendido y continué pateando los balones hacia el arco vacío. No tenía intenciones de enfrentarme a nadie, quería que ese día continuase como estaba siéndolo hasta ese momento: tranquilo y en soledad.

Pero Mimi era terca, no entendía explicaciones. A veces quería pegarle una cinta de embalaje en la boca para que no hablara y otra en las piernas y manos para que se quedara quieta en algún sitio… lejos de mí.

—¡Taichi-san! – le oí gritarme desde afuera de la cancha.

Ella, una princesa con su uniforme bien planchado y sus zapatitos limpios no iba a entrar a ensuciarse al pasto mojado y un poco enlodado debido a la lluvia del día anterior. Menos se iba a acercar a mí que estaba todo sudado.

Chasqueé mi lengua y lancé un tiro a la esquina del arco que maravillosamente entró preciso. Hasta yo me asombré.

Bueno, volviendo a la terca de Mimi, que continuaba gritando mi nombre, no debería estar enojada con ella, no tiene la culpa… pero ha sido la única que me ha buscado para saber cómo estoy y ¡por un demonio que es insistente!

—¡¿Qué quieres?! – grité ya harto de oír su voz llamándome.

—¿Puedes venir?

—¡Estoy en práctica!

—¡Estás solo!

—¡Porque es una práctica privada!

Le hice un gesto con la mano con el cual pretendía decirle que me dejara en paz, pero creo que solo dejé el dedo de al medio levantado. No quise ni mirarla y me metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón corto y pateé una vez más.

Al minuto, sentí que me empujó por la espalda y si ella tuviera fuerza y yo no midiera más de treinta centímetros más que ella y ni tuviera el doble de masa corporal que ella… quizás… solo quizás me hubiera movido un paso hacia el frente.

—¡Déjame tranquilo! – le pedí perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Quieres madurar de una vez?

Tuve que contener mi risa, me coloqué las manos en las caderas y miré al cielo esperando que de allá arriba bajase alguien y me dijese que esto era una broma.

—Es el cumpleaños de Sora.

—Y no voy a ir, ya lo dije… estoy en práctica, Mimi. Ahora hazme el favor de salir de la cancha.

—¿Es porque está con Yamato? – yo apreté la mandíbula esperando con ello aguantarme las ganas de no decir ninguna estupidez más. Ya la había abierto aquel día en que le di alas a mi mejor amiga para que se confesara con mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué me costaba decirle que no fuera? ¿Que yo la quería?

—Es porque tengo un partido importante el sábado y quiero ganar. Fin del tema. Vete.

En verdad a veces podía ser insoportable y estoy hablando de mí, no de Mimi. La había comenzado a tratar mal desde que comenzó su misión de hacerme sentir bien, pero es que no quería que nadie me hablara de Sora y esta Tachikawa lo único que hacía era recordármela, ponía sal en la herida y con lo despistada y atolondrada que era de seguro no se daba ni cuenta.

No se daba cuenta que en vez de ayudar, terminaba lastimándome más.

—Ok, I got it – dijo en inglés y le entendí. Los idiomas no se me daban tan mal como creí.

Se acercó y se colocó frente a mí con los brazos cruzados. La miré sin lograr deducir qué estaba tratando de hacer. De pronto sonrió y pateó uno de los balones. Tengo que admitir que lo hizo bien y que desde la corta distancia la elevó perfectamente para que éste cayera en mi rostro llenándome de barro.

La pelota cayó sin rebote y ella se echó a reír. Yo me pasé la mano con incredulidad por mi cara negando.

—¿Te conté que en Estados Unidos me obligaron a jugar football y descubrí que era muy buena?

Me pasé la otra mano y no aguanté más. Salí corriendo tras ella que reaccionó al segundo e hizo lo mismo lanzando un grito.

 _Oh Mimi, podrás haber jugado obligada en USA pero correr no se te da._

La alcancé en un par de zancadas y la cogí de la cintura, por la espalda, elevándola. Comenzó a patalear y reímos.

Fue en un segundo, un segundo efímero, pero olvidé porqué estaba triste, porqué no quería ir al cumpleaños de Sora, porqué estuve toda la tarde pateando balones contra el arco vacío.

Mimi, lo había hecho una vez más. Consiguió hacerme reír por un momento efímero.

.

.

* * *

 **Llenemos FF de Michi**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Piso 9

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra**

 **Palabra:** Forelsket

* * *

 **PISO 9**

* * *

¿Eso había sido todo?

¿Por eso estuvo días, semanas, meses, llorando porque no era correspondida?

¿No se suponía que uno de sus besos iba a hacerle ver unicornios de mil colores volando a través de un arcoíris bajo una aurora boreal la cual lanzase fuegos artificiales que explotarían en millones de dulces?

No, definitivamente nada de eso sucedió.

El beso no había sido malo, eso sería ser una malagradecida y de esas que hablan por despecho. No, no había sido malo para nada. El problema allí era otro… era la sensación de vacío que la embargó mientras sentía sus manos tomando su cintura y su beso francés queriendo dejarla sin respiración.

Se lo imaginó tantas noches en las bocas de otros tipos que conocía en sus viernes de fiesta. Y ahora que ya lo conocía, estaba decepcionada.

Se separaron para tomar aire y cuando él fue a reclamar su boca por tercera vez, ella se excusó e hizo la mejor imitación, de una tos, que pudo.

—Creo que ya debo irme – se excusó.

Y tomó todas sus pertenencias y salió de aquel departamento.

Apoyó la cabeza un minuto en la puerta mirando al techo del pasillo. ¿En verdad eso era todo? Ese enamoramiento de niña pequeña que creyó era amor de verdad, acabó en cuanto sus bocas chocaron.

Suspiró y se dispuso a caminar a su casa. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, miraba el camino que había recorrido como si pudiera encontrar en los pasos que dio alguna respuesta a su decepción.

Fue en una de esas tantas miradas que se distrajo del camino y chocó de frente contra Ishida Yamato, o más conocido como ella diría en más de una ocasión Tsundere o némesis o Ishida el bobo o Yama' el silencioso… en fin, tenía tantos sobrenombres para el rubio que no alcanzó a nombrarlos todos. Menos cuando cayó de espaldas al suelo por lo violento del choque.

Lo primero que hizo fue juntar las piernas y juntar la corta y escasa tela de su vestido en su entrepierna, lo segundo mirar a su contraparte molesta ya que éste se mantenía de pie, sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿No me vas a ayudar? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando?

—¿Con cuál mano, Mimi?

Y ella recién se dio cuenta que traía cuatro cafés en una mano, una caja de donuts en la otra y dos instrumentos cruzados a su espalda. Uno de los cafés le había manchado su camisa blanca y escurría el líquido oscuro por su mano y por la mueca que tenía, se había quemado.

—Lo siento – se excusó levantándose con cuidado - ¿Te ayudo?

Tomó los cuatro cafés que venían en una bandeja especial y de esa forma Yamato pudo sacudir su mano haciendo escurrir la bebida. Enarcó las cejas cuando notó la tremenda mancha en su camisa.

—Deberías fijarte mejor por donde vas – dijo con frialdad y sus ojos de hielo provocaron que Mimi tuviera un escalofrío.

—Pues no es que tú estuvieses muy atento tampoco – Yamato podía entregar miradas que congelaban, pero Mimi no se dejaba estar.

—Como sea… - el rubio no tenía ganas de discutir – Tengo que irme, devuélveme los…

—Te acompaño – ni supo porque esas palabras salieron de su boca – no vaya a ser que alguien que no se vaya fijando por el camino termine manchando más tu camisa, ¿no?

No protestó. Por una extraña razón que Mimi no supo, Yamato no protestó. Sólo le dio una venia con la cabeza y le indicó que siguiera derecho.

No hablaron en todo el camino. De vez en vez la Tachikawa lo miraba de reojo y él escribía velozmente en su celular con la mano que tenía libre.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al edificio del que ella misma había salido minutos atrás. Trago con dificultad, pero no dijo nada. Entraron al ascensor y la pierna derecha de Mimi cobró vida propia, puesto que no dejaba de moverse.

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte? – protestó Yamato – Marca el nueve.

—¿El-el nueve?

—Sí, ¿Sabes cuál es ese número? – la ironía de él para con ella era intrínseca en su ser.

—¿Sabes qué Ishida?, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo muy importante. Así que aquí están tus cafés – se los colocó en la mano y el rubio como pudo los tomó ya que aún sostenía su celular.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el sonido sordo del teléfono de Yamato contra el piso, la hizo maldecir.

—¡Espera! – exclamó él al ver que Mimi se inclinaba a recogerlo.

La pantalla no estaba bloqueada y había una conversación.

.

— _Acabo de chocar con ella, voy con ella…_

— _¿Le dirás? él se te adelantó. Quizás se besaron toda la tarde mientras tú estás jugando a ser el idiota con ella._

— _Prefiero que piense eso, a que sepa que me gusta._

— _Sí, claro te mueres por un beso de ella. Apúrate y trae los donuts, ¡tenemos hambre! Depto. 901, cerca de tu enemigo jajaja_

 _._

Mimi abrió la boca, pero no con la intención de decir algo, sino que de la sorpresa. ¿Ella le gustaba a Yamato? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Ellos jamás hablaban, ellos se ignoraban.

—Lo haces a propósito… - murmuró apretando el teléfono – Me tratas así a propósito.

Él se acercó, arrinconándola en la esquina donde estaban los números del ascensor y presionó el número nueve con la boca torcida. No iba a hablar.

—¡Yamato! – y enojada paró el ascensor que se sacudió - ¿Qué es esto?

—Se llama celular. No te sabes el número nueve y tampoco sabes lo que es un celular… cuanta inteligencia.

—¿Es verdad? – preguntó ignorando su ironía - ¿Te gusto?

—Por supuesto que no – la miró de pies a cabeza con desagrado - ¿Quién en su sano juicio le gustaría alguien como tú? Ahora, hazme el favor de hacer que el ascensor continúe. Voy atrasado y los cafés deben estar ya fríos por tu culpa – su voz temblaba a pesar de que trataba de mantener su pose de chico malo.

—Sí me besé con él… - sonrió Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

—Felicitaciones, ¿Qué número es este? ¿el mil?

—El número que tú no serás…

Activó el ascensor que tras un par de segundos se detuvo en el piso nueve. Ella se bajó, Yamato la siguió. Se detuvieron frente al departamento 901, Mimi había estado minutos atrás en el 925.

Altiva como nunca, se acercó y le introdujo el teléfono en el bolsillo superior de su camisa, del lado que no estaba manchado.

—Ishida… - movió su cabeza a modo de minúscula reverencia y dio media vuelta.

Se metió una vez al ascensor, diciéndose a sí misma que todo lo que había pasado, había sido solo un sueño. Uno muy extraño ya que solo en un sueño de Tim Burton, Yamato Ishida sentiría algo por ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y ante ella el rubio que dejó en el piso nueve la miraba de una forma que nunca la miró anteriormente. Respiraba agitado y era porque había bajado los nueve pisos por las escaleras corriendo.

—¿Qué…?

—Cállate – digo con autoridad – Ha sido tu culpa desde el inicio.

Caminó hacia ella que se apegó al espejo del ascensor.

El beso que recibió en esa ocasión, la hizo ver elefantes en tonos pasteles que volaban juntos con hipogrifos salidos de la novela de Harry Potter, si le hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que oyó perfectamente tres volcanes hacer erupción chocolates en forma de animales.

Fue irreal. Fue perfecto.

¿Así empiezan ciertas historias de amor? ¿Con ese tipo de euforia descontrolada?


	5. Coral

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical**

 **Tema:** Back for Good de Take That.

* * *

 **Coral**

* * *

Desperté después del que parecía ser el sueño más nítido que he tenido desde que te fuiste. Miré hacia el techo, ya se me había hecho una costumbre, no me atrevía a mirar al costado derecho puesto que sabía que no te encontraría.

Después de una semana, creo que debería saber que ya no volverás… pero quiero creer que en algún momento del día la cerradura sonará, tu llave entrará y caminarás por estos espacios como la gran dueña de todo que eres.

No he podido quitar la fotografía pegada en el espejo de cuerpo entero en el que te mirabas por horas, girabas y me preguntabas cómo te veías y yo tan frío por fuera, simplemente me encogía de hombros y respondía que estaba bien. ¿Por qué mi boca no fue capaz de decirte lo maravillosa que eras? ¿Lo preciosa que te veías con ese vestido rojo?

Me levanto, me levanto solo porque tengo sed, solo porque existe una necesidad básica en mí, no porque quiera hacerlo.

La loza en la cocina se ha acumulado, los recipientes de comida preparada que me ha traído mi hermano están a medio abrir, a medio comer, a medio oler, a medio… todo a medio, como lo que te entregué… a medio amarte, a medio decirte lo que sentía por ti, a medio complacerte.

Necesito que vuelvas. Quiero que vuelvas.

Busco algún vaso limpio, pero ya no queda ninguno y sin más me topo con tu taza favorita y allí en el borde, aun marcado, esta tu lápiz labial color coral. Sí, coral. No tenía idea que ese color podía existir, pero fuiste clara en repetírmelo hasta el cansancio y terminé por aprendérmelo y a diferenciarlo. Veo coral en muchas prendas ahora.

¿Dime qué hice mal? Y escribiré una y mil canciones para enmendar mis errores a través de ellas.

Aunque creo tener una idea.

¿Fueron mis silencios? ¿Mi frialdad en algunas ocasiones? ¿Mis actitudes? … sí, fueron todas ellas y quizás más. Lo que haya dicho, lo que haya hecho… no lo hice a propósito. Soy así.

Mis maneras de demostrarte que te amaba, eran abrazarte mientras dormías, escribir una que otra canción para ti… aunque nunca fui capaz de decirte que eran para ti y la más valiosa, y que sé que jamás te diste cuenta, fue dejarte entrar en mi vida. Para ti debió haber sido normal, para mí lo fue todo.

Ha sido la primera vez en mi vida que he estado tan atento al maldito teléfono, me llamo del fijo al celular para ver si marca y cuando noto que sí lo hace me siento tan patético. Lo único bueno es que sé que nadie me está viendo.

Así ha sido siempre. Nadie ve lo que hay aquí adentro, lo escondo, lo escondí hasta de ti y te hice llorar, te hice sufrir y por ello te fuiste.

Te quiero de vuelta, Mimi.

Te quiero de vuelta, pero esta vez para bien.

¿Podrías hacerme un espacio dentro de ti y volver y ver cómo quedé tras tu partida?, ¡Qué digo!, sé que si esa puerta se abriera correría a vestirme, a lavarme la cara, peinarme y aquí nada ha pasado.

¿Eso te aburrió, cierto?

Cojo tu taza, sí esa con el lápiz labial color coral y la lavo… a excepción de ese mínimo espacio. Tomo agua de ella y me siento ridículo.

—Coral… - susurro.

—¿Sabes por qué me gusta el color coral?

Escuchar tu voz me hace girar violentamente botando al suelo tu taza. Se rompe. Afortunadamente no es lo único roto entre estas paredes.

—Porque no es ni tan rosado, ni tan pastel… está en el medio. Como tú.

Ya no quiero contenerlo más, quiero hacer algo diferente por primera vez en mi vida. Por eso avanzo hacia a ti, con la misma camisa que ocupé el día de ayer para trabajar y que ni me saqué.

Te abrazó. No lloro, aunque quiero, pero quedan rastros de mi yo, ese que quiere quedarse y que quiero que contigo desaparezca.

—Lo lamento… Ese vestido te quedaba precioso, cantaste maravilloso ese día en la cena, estoy orgulloso de que hayas sacado tan buena nota en tu examen de titulación… lamento no haberlo dicho cuando lo preguntaste.

—Yamato…

—Creo que ya es tiempo, vuelve, pero esta vez para bien. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Me amas?

Tomo aire, si quiero que las cosas cambien… debo empezar por lo que más me cuesta: Reconocer lo que siento.

—Te amo – digo en su oído sin lograr soltarla.

La siento sonreír. No necesito nada más por el momento.


	6. La luna, un beso, una sonrisa

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra**

 **Palabra: Sonrisa**

* * *

 **La Luna, un beso, una sonrisa**

* * *

—Dame un beso.

—No.

—Pero si nadie está viendo.

Él levantó la vista de su cuaderno e inspeccionó el lugar.

Efectivamente, nadie estaba viéndolos, de hecho, muy pocas personas pasaban por el lugar.

Y, aun así.

—No.

Ella refunfuñó haciendo un mohín. Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el árbol que estaba tras suyo.

Los minutos pasaban, ella se desesperaba.

—¿Por qué no? Es solo un beso.

—Después, aquí no – respondió rascándose la cabeza con un lápiz. Y volvía a garabatear en el cuaderno.

—¿No quieres que no vean juntos?

—Estamos juntos – le indicó haciéndole ver la distancia entre los dos. Estaban casi pegados.

Ella levantó la vista molesta al cielo claro y sin ni una nube. Podía verse la luna sin problemas y eso le dio una idea.

—¿Yamato?

—¿mmh?

—Si te digo cuando demora la luna en rotar alrededor de la tierra, ¿Me darías mi beso?

—¿Qué? – la miró alzando una de sus cejas.

—Eso… y te puedo dar hasta el período orbital sideral y sinódico.

—¿Qué, qué?

Tenía que admitirlo, le había entrado curiosidad de que Mimi supiera esa información. Él, por supuesto, que la sabía, eran nociones básicas que debía conocer para la carrera que había elegido.

Dejó de lado los apuntes y se acomodó de tal forma que quedó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra, la castaña no perdió tiempo y apoyó las suyas en él.

—El período orbital sideral – comenzó a hablar sin quitarle el ojo de encima y, por un instante, quiso reír al ver su mirada azulina puesta en ella, parecía querer escucharla con atención – demora veintisiete días, siete horas y cuarenta y tres punto un minutos en dar la vuelta y el período orbital sinódico demora veintinueve días doce horas cuarenta y cuatro minutos con dos coma nueve segundos en hacerlo.

Yamato abrió la boca sorprendido a la exactitud de la respuesta.

—Está… está correcto – balbuceó.

—Ahora mi beso – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Eran novios, pero él se comportaba como si ella siguiera siendo su amiga, especialmente en público. Las demostraciones de afecto en el exterior, eran complicadas para el rubio. Tanto como su forma de ser.

Mimi generalmente, le robaba besos o se los pedía, como en esa ocasión. Si se los pedía, él contestaba que no, que le daría miles de ellos cuando estuvieran en su departamento o a solas en otro lugar.

Pero este beso se lo había ganado, y sin siquiera haber entrado de forma oficial en su juego.

Se acercó a ella y tomándola de la mejilla le dio un beso en los labios que duró más de lo que pensó.

.

.

—¿Me das un beso?

—No.

—Y si te digo cuantas lunas tiene Júpiter, ¿Me das uno?

Yamato sonrió ampliamente y sin interesarle la respuesta que le daría, ya que la sabía de antemano, la colocó contra uno de los tantos árboles del parque y la besó largamente, abriendo su boca y encontrándose con su lengua en el camino.

Para cuando la hubo soltado, Mimi se tuvo que afirmar de sus brazos. Nunca la había besado así, en público.

—Tiene 67 descubiertas hasta el momento – dijo el rubio. La tomó de la mano y besó sus dedos que sostenían su teléfono celular – tengo que admitir que eres buena memorizando.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Yamato?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me vuelves a dar un beso así? Prometo aprenderme de memoria todos tus apuntes.

La sonrisa en la cara del rubio lo acompañó durante todo lo que quedaba del día y sí, le volvió a dar un beso, pero en privado… a puertas cerradas.

.

.

* * *

 **Estoy pensando que dejaré esto sólo para michi, mimato y joumi... quizás hasta me aventure con un taiora. Pero es que mi corazón michistico y mimatoso... me la ganan.**

 **ya van varios mimatos seguidos, tengo que hacer algo al respecto.**

 **Nos leemos! :)**

 **PD:! lo olvidaba quiero agradecer a la siguiente personita que no tiene cuenta (hazte una! anímate :D) siempre me deja rw. Abrazos apretados y gigantes para Yhessica Ishikawa, gracias por todas tus palabras y tus rw en mis fics :)**


	7. Más de seis

**Para el proyecto escribe a través de una imagen:**

 **Imagen: 223**

 **Rated: Sobre T, sino le gusta. Favor no leer.**

* * *

 **Más de seis**

* * *

¿No se va a ir?

…

¿Es en serio?

Tengo que ir al gimnasio, mañana mismo me inscribo y comienzo spinning, crossfit, algo que me ayude con la resistencia… aunque, eso ya lo he dicho varias veces y, si lo pienso bien, debería pensar que esto en una clase en el gimnasio. Una muy demandante y con descanso de escasos minutos para tomar agua y que se le vuelva a levantar, lo cual es, para mi buena - ¿o mala suerte? – es un santiamén.

Me da vuelta, quedo contra las sabanas y me levanta la cola. ¡Oh sí! Esta posición es mi favorita, pero ya a estas alturas no lo es tanto, tanto.

—¡Ouch! – lo miro hacia atrás y alego que me haya pegado tan fuerte. ¿Cómo no se controla?

Se disculpa con una media sonrisa y sigue.

Está empapado de sudor, yo también y estoy terriblemente cansada, pero estoy ahí entre sigue, sigue y para, para.

Taichi tiene una resistencia que me asombra, la primera vez lo hicimos tres veces, fueron seguidas y SIN descanso. Yo quedé como muñeca de hule y estuve en cama medio día descansando.

¡Ese hombre!

Claro, como él es deportista y entrena casi todos los santos días, puede estar corriendo – o haciéndomelo en este caso – como si nada. Yo el máximo deporte que hago, es correr en las mañanas con tacos de quince centímetros por las calles porque me quedé dormida y estoy llegando tarde al trabajo.

—¿Cambiamos? – pregunta.

¡¿Cambiamos?! ¿Saben ustedes que significa esa palabra en la cama? ¡Que una va arriba!

¿Saben cuántas veces lo hemos hecho ya? ¡Seis! Sí, seis.

Algunas dirán, ¿De qué te quejas? ¡Ojalá mi pareja fuera así de apasionado!

Pero es muy distinto estar en los zapatos de la persona. A veces Taichi cree que soy una especie de _Muñeca System_ o algo por el estilo o que quiere inscribir su nombre en el Record Guinness o escribir un nuevo Kama Sutra. Porque tengo que decir que con él aprendí a ser contorsionista. Ni yo pensé que tuviese tanta elasticidad.

Los primeros meses me sentía genial, pelo brillante, ojos brillantes, bien tonificada, sonrisa cruzando mi rostro, nada me molestaba. Me sentía como en mi propia película pornográfica en cada encuentro.

—Así… sigue así.

Taichi echa la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en el almohadón de plumas y yo me apoyo en sus abdominales.

Sí, soy una habladora. Mirándolo desde esta panorámica, este moreno esta para comérselo – bueno, eso haciendo en este preciso instante -, esos músculos, oh por Kami… podría lavar mi ropa en esos sixpack.

Me toma de la cintura y me obliga a ir más rápido y yo a esta altura estoy con asma.

¿Han oído a las personas que tienen asma y no encuentran su inhalador?, Pues así mismo estoy yo gimiendo.

Empezamos a las nueve de la mañana, él despertó "contento" y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre mí con su amigo adentro. Fue casi violación. Esa fue la primera hora, porque le gusta ir lento, después rápido, después estilo "metralleta" y cuando va a llegar… vuelve a bajar y todo comienza de nuevo. Cuando alcanza el orgasmo, después que yo – mi novio es un caballero, caliente, pero caballero… como ese decir: ¿lo cortés no quita lo caliente? ¡Ese mismo! – lo hace con un gemido parecido al que hacen los tenistas al golpear la pelota. ¿Los han escuchado? ¡Es el mismo! A mí me encanta, porque entra como si quisiera atravesarme y luego se relaja y cae como pluma.

Todo bien, el problema es que se recupera con solo mirarme y vamos de nuevo dele que suene.

Ya para la quinta, uno ya casi ni disfruta… empieza a doler. Y ahí me pregunto, ¿Cómo lo harán las prostitutas?... ¿Usarán algún ungüento especial? ¿Se aguantan simplemente?

—Ven…

Caaaambio de posición. Mi pierna termina en la pared es un ángulo que creo, creo es de noventa grados y el otro encima de su hombro.

¿En serio no se va a ir? ¿Le faltará mucho?

Entra y sale, entra y sale… ¿No se aburrirá de tanto?

Me dieron ganas de ir al baño, siempre me pasa con algunas posiciones. Averigüé y es porque toca muy de cerca la vejiga. Con lo bravo que se pone a veces Taichi siento que toca de cerca mi garganta más que la vejiga.

Viene, ¡Al fin! Lo conozco, sé cuándo está por llegar.

Embiste rápido, coloco la mano entre la pared y mi cabeza para no terminar con un huevo en la nuca. Entra profundo y aunque lo disfruto como no tienen idea, de todas formas, duele un poco. Gime, como tenista sexy, y tras un par de segundos cae sobre mi pecho. Acomodo las piernas y le rodeo la cintura con ellas.

—Te amo, Mimi – susurra con una sonrisa de satisfacción contra mi frente.

—Y yo a ti

 _Y no tienes idea de cuánto._

Besa mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi mentón, mi hombro derecho y luego mi boca, lo hace con pasión, con tanta entrega que me hacer gemir involuntariamente. Él se ríe y se aleja para quedar de espaldas contra el colchón.

Yo estoy muerta, quiero dos litros de agua, ibuprofeno de 600 y dormir lo que queda de tarde.

Lo primero es lo más fácil de conseguir. Me levanto de la cama y camino tambaleando al baño, no se rían, camino como si tuviera apenas un año y como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez. Me duele hasta la uña del pie izquierdo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me miro en el espejo.

 _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

¿Cuándo el afro volvió a mi pelo?

Taichi, sí que se pasó, tengo los costados del trasero rojo – sí, ambos lados – gracias a sus palmetazos.

No quiero más.

Tomo agua, mucha agua y rezo porque cuando abra la puerta esté dormido. A veces se duerme y yo logro salir de sus garras de hombre insaciable.

Pero, no queridos amigos, tengo mala suerte… ahí está… sentado y mirándome con una cara de caliente que no se la puede y a eso sumar que está tocándose para reavivar a "la bestia"

A veces pienso, que debí haber elegido a Koushirou cuando éste se me confesó. De seguro hacerlo con él debe ser lento, con suerte una, máximo dos. Se va relativamente pronto y luego tiene que seguir haciendo algo en su computadora. O, pudo haber sido Joe, me gustaba cuando era más pequeña… me lo imagino igual que Kou', muy tradicional, postura él arriba, yo abajo, silencioso, normal, hasta apurado porque suena su teléfono y debe irse al hospital. A Yamato… Yamato es cuento aparte, a él también me lo imagino como Taichi, no creo que taaaanto, taaaanto como Taichi, pero sí deben ser unas sesiones de sexo para el recuerdo…con Yamato también pienso que, con dos seguidas, quedaríamos bien, pero dos buenas. ¿Takeru? me lo imagino igual a su hermano. ufff.

Pero, elegí a Taichi…

Camino a tientas hasta la cama, me acuesto sonriéndole tímidamente, casi diciéndole con ello "por favor que sea rápido para dormir". Él se sube sobre mi cuerpo y todo comienza otra vez.

Ya con ésta, por hoy, van más de seis.

Lo bueno es que no vivimos juntos y que me perderé por, al menos, cinco días, después de esto.

Necesito descansar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Michi! Yeah!**

 **:)**

 **Si no saben que es una muñeca system, busquen en youtube xD**

 **El ibuprofeno, quizás en otros países se llame distinto, es una relajante muscular.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	8. Juego de a dos

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen: 146**

* * *

 **Juego de a dos**

* * *

En cuanto la vio, se bajó de su motocicleta y caminó hacia ella para interceptarla.

Estaba ella en medio del patio de la universidad, conversando con unas compañeras. Vistiendo un vestido primaveral a medio muslo que se movía junto con sus largos cabellos trigueños al son del viento de media mañana.

Fue una de sus compañeras, la más morena quien lo vio acercarse por sus espaldas y le dio la señal a Mimi, ella volteó al tiempo que sentía la mano de él cerrarse alrededor de una de sus muñecas. Saludó con educación a las amigas de la Tachikawa y sin más la arrastró con él.

—Hey!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Llevarte conmigo sin preguntar si quieres venir o no.

-—¿Qué?

—O secuestro – respondió él con seriedad – o privación de libertad por horas. Elije la que más te guste.

Llegaron a su moto, le quitó los cuadernos y el bolso y lo metió a uno de los compartimientos de su moto. Tomó uno de los dos cascos que tenía y se lo colocó a la castaña en la cabeza sin mucho cuidado.

Ella rezongó, pero nada hacía cambiar la cara del rubio frente a ella.

Él también se colocó su casco y se subió a la moto.

—Sube – ordenó.

Mimi colocó sus brazos en cada una de sus caderas. Odiaba que todo lo que salía de su boca, fuese lo que fuese, sonaba como una orden de un juez que debía obedecer sin chistar en lo más mínimo.

Y, como tantas veces, le obedeció. De mala gana, pero lo hizo.

Se aferró a su cintura y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que aumentaba la velocidad.

El aroma de él le llegaba sin ningún problema y, aprovechando que estaba en esas circunstancias, aprovechó de arrimarse más a su espalda, olvidando lo muy enojada que estaba con él desde hace un par de días.

Llevaba ya más de cinco días sin contestar sus llamadas y sus mensajes.

Yamato terminó por explotar, no le gustaba ser ignorado. A nadie le gustaba, pero en él era como si lo insultaran horriblemente. Enviar un mensaje para él era rebajarse a pedir atención, llamar y que no le contestaran le hacía hervir la paciencia, puesto que para algo estaban los malditos teléfonos.

Mimi sintió el aroma de la playa, luego de casi una hora de viaje y se deleitó con el paisaje mientras Yamato bajaba la velocidad y estacionaba cerca de unas dunas.

La castaña bajó de un salto, sacándose el casco y se lo dejó al rubio en las manos para que se hiciese cargo. Él levantó una de sus cejas, ese era uno de los problemas de la chica, lo creía su lacayo.

—No era necesario traerme tan lejos para conversar conmigo – le dijo Mimi que se posicionó sobre una roca con los brazos abiertos recibiendo el furioso aire marino que le levantaba el vestido y le arremolinaba los rizos sobre la cabeza.

—No me contestabas ni las llamadas ni los mensajes – soltó molesto.

—Estaba enojada.

—¿Estabas?... ¿ya no lo estás?

—Quizás… - lo miró por sobre el hombro y rio al verlo de brazos cruzados y con cara de malas pulgas.

—Si te besaste con él, debería ser yo el enojado, ¿No lo crees?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso somos algo?

Yamato trago piedras con esa pregunta. Él mismo se la había dicho a Mimi meses atrás cuando aceptó salir con una chica.

—No, no somos nada.

—¿Entonces? Dime ya que es lo que quieres conversar… debe ser importante si me trajiste acá.

Se llevó la mano a su mentón, discutiendo consigo mismo si seguir o no con lo que tenía en mente. Acababa de cometer un error al contestarle estúpidamente "Somos nada". Pero es que el rumor de haber oído que se había besado con Taichi Yagami no le había gustado nada, más encima cuando se lo preguntó al día siguiente, en vez de aclarar el asunto, comenzaron a discutir y terminaron yéndose cada uno por su lado.

Ella fue la más molesta porque Yamato decía cosas hirientes cuando se sentía atacado. Por ello decidió no contestarle más el teléfono y los mensajes, sabiendo de antemano que eso lo sulfuraba.

—¿Te besaste con Taichi?

Mimi volteó y el cabello se le vino al rostro, por lo que Yamato no pudo ver ninguna expresión facial en ella.

—¿Cambia en algo lo que somos mi respuesta?

—¡Solo responde la maldita pregunta, Mimi!

—Sí – contestó tratando de hacerse un moño. Yamato cerró los ojos y empuño las manos – Fue solo un beso, como el tuyo con esa chica en aquella cita.

—¿Sales con él ahora?

—¡Qué tonteras dices, Yamato! Es como si yo te preguntara si sales con Meiko Mochizuki.

—Y ¿si salgo con ella?

—Pues bien por ti, así dejas de joderme pretendiendo que soy algo de tu propiedad siendo que no es así.

El rubio avanzó un par de pasos y la tomó por la cintura, bajó sus manos hasta que estas quedaron acopladas perfectamente en el trasero de la castaña, una vez allí le dio un empujón para pegarla a su cadera.

—Tu y yo somos más que la propiedad el uno del otro. Somos más que esos tontos y cursis nombres para decir que uno pertenece al otro.

—¿Me trajiste para repetirme eso que me dices una y otra vez? Porque al principio era interesante, ahora es confuso. Porque si tú sales con alguien y lo besas, está bien, pero si yo lo hago está mal. Eso es machismo puro y con eso yo no me llevo.

Yamato apretó su trasero con fuerza y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella movió el rostro y no se lo permitió.

Él gruñó provocando la risa de la castaña.

—Si quieres seguir con esto, jugamos solo tú y yo. Nadie más.

—¿Si digo que sí dejarás de correrme la cara?

—Puede ser… - rio mordiéndose el labio con picardía. Podía sentir, por la cercanía extrema entre ambos, lo mucho que Yamato estaba deseando dar una respuesta positiva a todo.

—En este juego, desde hoy, vamos a jugar solo tu yo, ¿Queda claro?

—¿Somos algo así como novios?

Yamato rodó los ojos y Mimi volvió a reír, colmarle la paciencia era una de sus actividades favoritas.

—No, no lo somos.

Metió las manos bajo su vestido y casi arañó las partes posteriores de sus muslos mientras, al fin, atrapaba su boca.

No quería ser nada de nadie, pero quería ser todo de ella.

Se escondieron tras una duna y lo hicieron de forma violenta, como todo en ellos, como sus llamadas, sus mensajes, sus idas y venidas, sus conversaciones, su extraña relación.

.

Yamato se acomodó en la moto, sacudiéndose la arena de la camisa y Mimi se sentó en la misma, pero frente a él.

—Enójate más seguido – pidió ella con diversión mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y mordía su labio inferior – me gustan estas reconciliaciones.

El rubio le acarició los muslos desde la rodilla hasta llegar a sus caderas.

—A mí también, pero no te beses con ese idiota. Lo tienes prohibido desde hoy – sonrió.

—Te quiero – Mimi besó sus labios con pasión – te quiero, aunque tú no quieras admitir que también me quieres a mí.

Yamato volvió a sonreír. Esta vez apretó su cintura y se inclinó hacia a ella para besarla.

—Quizás… sólo quizás un día de estos te sorprenda.


	9. No entiendes nada

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen:** 231

 **Comentario:** Esta viñeta es continuación de viñeta capítulo: 3 "En un Segundo"

* * *

 **No entiendes nada**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Verlo, escucharlo reír fue mi trofeo de victoria.

No me gustaba ver a las personas tristes, menos a Taichi que era el más alegre de todo el grupo.

Él y yo, claro, competimos por el puesto.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Yamato y había tomado una actitud muy parecida a la que tuvo cuando Sora lo estuvo. Se alejó de todos, se excusaba en los almuerzos y se iba a la cancha a lanzar balones contra el arco vacío hasta que un profesor le decía que debía irse a casa.

Muchas veces lo fui a buscar. ¡Hasta ensucié mis zapatos entrando al pasto enlodado y húmedo por él!, pero aquella vez valió la pena porque nos reímos… recuerdo que cuando me tomó por la cintura y sentí sus brazos fuertes elevándome, recordé a uno de mis mejores amigos en Estados Unidos, solíamos jugar así. En otros lados el contacto físico no es tan complicado ni tan comprometedor como acá.

Por ejemplo, Sora y Yamato cumplirán un año juntos y jamás los he visto besarse, no se toman de la mano y una que otra vez la he visto cogerse de su brazo.

¿Será por Taichi?

—¿A dónde ahora?

Paré de golpe y giré para mirar a mi amigo que venía unos pasos atrás con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando distraído el parque de diversiones. Yo eché un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor y apunté a la izquierda.

—Daikanransha, Ferris Wheel – sonreí y él observó la rueda que a esa hora despedía luces de colores.

Él se encogió de hombros dándome una aprobación.

No había sido difícil convencerlo de salir ese día sábado, más si era el cumpleaños de Yamato, le dije que tenía ganas ir a Pallete Town y que nadie quería acompañarme.

Él calló tras la línea, podía verlo rascarse la cabeza y sopesar las posibilidades de estar en su casa, con Hikari reclamándole o estar conmigo, que también le iba a reclamar un poco, pero distrayéndose al mismo tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Yamato y tu quedaron encerrados en una de estas cabinas? – pregunté tratando de comenzar una conversación.

Él torció la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando las estrellas que recién aparecían en el cielo. Yo, frente a él, me dediqué a mirar el Rainbow Bridge… ¡Me encanta Odaiba! Y odio que no contesten mis preguntas…

—¿Irás después donde Yamato? – preguntó y yo lo miré de reojo.

—¡Iremos ambos! – dije con ánimo, pero no lo contagié en lo más mínimo.

—Mimi… llevas más de seis meses en tu "misión: Hagamos sentir bien a Taichi" No es necesario que sigas. No voy a morir porque ellos estén juntos.

—Pues eso pareciera – contesté alzándole una ceja que él no vio.

La rueda iba ya en la parte más alta. Obvié mis ganas de ver el aeropuerto de Haneda desde la altura y cambié de posición colocándome a su lado.

—No fuiste al cumpleaños de Sora por el entrenamiento de un partido imaginario… hoy no irás al de Yamato por ¿? ¿Qué inventarás hoy?

—Aún no lo proceso bien… - confidenció enderezándose.

Recorrí con mis pupilas desde las puntas de su rebelde cabello, pasando por sus ojos chocolate, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios y terminé en su mentón donde descansaba una de sus manos abiertas, sosteniéndose el rostro.

—Qué difícil es procesar que la persona que quieres, quiere a otra… ¿cierto?

Estiré mis piernas para rehuir a su mirada que la sentía sobre mí. Quise concentrarme en mi falda verde y en mis zapatillas negras y agradecí que el cabello tapara mi rostro, porque no podría soportar que me viera y que se diera cuenta que desde que llegué lo he tratado de buscar, de estar con él, de levantarle el ánimo y de hacerlo sonreír, porque no concibo la idea de un Taichi que no ría, que no haga bromas…

De un Taichi que no sea Taichi.

La vuelta terminó y la misma persona que nos abrió la puerta estaba allí. Tai bajó primero y cuando yo iba a hacerlo él dio media vuelta y me tomó en brazos echándome a su hombro, dejándome casi de cabeza.

Pegué un grito de sorpresa y me llevé las manos a mi falda para taparme. Las personas a nuestro alrededor rieron y yo enrojecí por completo.

—¡Bájame! – pedí sintiendo sus manos en mis piernas y, realmente, no quería que me bajara.

—No – respondió y noté por su tono de voz que aquello le divertía – iremos al cumpleaños de Yamato y te llevaré arrastrando.

Yo inflé mis mejillas mientras veía mi cabello balancearse de un lado a otro.

Eres tan tonto a veces Taichi… hablaba de ti… no de Yamato.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	10. Las palabras correctas

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra**

 **Palabra :** Desenlace

* * *

 **Las palabras correctas**.

* * *

El desenlace no fue el que quería ni el que esperaba.

No lo fue para nada.

Y, por eso, me abracé a ella porque era la única que entendía, porque era la única persona en el mundo que sabía cómo me sentía, porque pasó por lo mismo.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, caídos de rodillas al piso y no me importó que me viera débil ni destrozada, no importaba porque sabía que ella estaba allí conmigo, diciendo las palabras precisas… esas que una necesita oír de su mejor amiga cuando su corazón ha sido roto sin piedad alguna.

—Estaré contigo, llora todo lo que necesites.


	11. Un poco de Romanticismo solo un poco

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen:** 284

* * *

 **Un poco de romanticismo... sólo un poco**

* * *

Se quedó estática en la puerta de entrada. Aun sostenía el dibujo en su mano. Aun tenía el sabor de su boca en la suya. Aun le hormigueaban las yemas de las puntas de los dedos que acariciaron su rostro.

¿Era un sueño?

Se pellizcó las mejillas a propósito y solo consiguió que se enrojecieran más de lo que ya se encontraban.

.

—¿Sabes qué sería romántico?

—¿Una cena en el mejor restaurante de Tokyo?

Su voz sonó dubitativa, sabía que una mala respuesta podría acabar con todo lo construido hasta el momento. Y con ella… las malas respuestas se pagaban caro.

Pero ella simplemente le sonrió.

—Que te regalen la luna.

—Eso es fácil… te la regalo – dijo sin más apuntando el circulo brillante frente a ellos.

Ella soltó una risa divertida.

—El romanticismo no se te da, ¿eh?

—Bueno… - se llevó la mano hacia la mollera a modo de disculpa.

Conversaron un par de palabras más y él se fue.

Mimi se quedó un par de segundos más mirándolo caminar, le gustaba su espalda y se imaginó cómo sería acomodarse en ella para dormir o simplemente para un abrazo.

Lo vio girar en la esquina y tras lanzar un suspiro fue hacia las escaleras. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que cuando se comprara un departamento, éste debía tener ascensor. Subir cinco pisos con sus tacones no le parecía para nada cómodo.

Sacó las llaves para solo alcanzar a ponerlas en la cerradura. Unas manos la hicieron girar de golpe y el beso llegó a ella de forma violenta.

—No soy romántico – habló él una vez que se separaron – no sé cómo serlo… de hecho esto es lo más romántico que tendrás de mí. Lo siento.

Le entregó un papel doblado, pero ella no pudo ni siquiera echarle un vistazo porque él atacó otra vez. La besó con cuidado y ella aprovechó de acariciarle la mejilla mientras su lengua jugaba con la de él.

Para cuando se hubieron separado otra vez, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada.

Él le sonrió y Mimi le correspondió.

—Hasta mañana, princesa - y besó su frente.

Y ahí estaba, estática en la puerta de entrada. Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y el dibujo mal hecho de la luna en el papel que su mano derecha apretaba.

.

.

* * *

 **He ¿vuelto?**

 **No lo sé :S**

 **Nos leemos!**


	12. Nightmare

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra.**

 **Palabra: Caos**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

* * *

Oía sus gritos, eran para ella…

De diez palabras que le decían al menos seis de ellas eran fuertes epítetos.

Sora lo sabía, ese día iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

Creyó que el que demorara siete años en llegar era bastante tiempo, pero nada al mismo tiempo.

No se levantó del piso cuando la bofetada llegó furiosa y la hizo caer.

Se lo merecía. Merecía más que eso. Mucho más.

Mimi quiso arañarle el rostro, dentro de muchas otras cosas que quería hacerle, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – gritó la castaña y Sora no supo si se lo recriminaba a ella o a él.

—No hagas un escándalo, Mimi – la voz masculina sonó enojada, como nunca antes la escuchó.

—¡¿Qué no haga un escándalo?!– exclamó con más fuerzas – ¡Estás con ella!

Sora miraba el piso y las imágenes iban y venían.

Años de imágenes. Años en las que él siempre era el protagonista.

—Eres una cualquiera… - aquello era directo para la pelirroja y fue lo más suave que le escupió. Mimi había comenzado a llorar. No tenía que mirar para saber que él la estaba abrazando.

No existían palabras para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Años atrás, en aquella alfombra pensó que sería solo una vez… mas no fue así. Le siguieron otras veces, no pudo detenerse porque él era todo lo que siempre quiso… lo que siempre soñó.

Su sueño se había transformado en una pesadilla.

—… ¿Cómo pudiste, papá? – sollozó su, hasta hace una media hora atrás, mejor amiga.

Ahora su sueño se había convertido en caos.

.

.

* * *

 **Drabble basado en mi fic "Dreaming about you"**


	13. Las chica tras el mostrador

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen: 27**

* * *

 **La castaña tras el mostrador**

* * *

—Expreso doble, caliente, sin azúcar.

La mujer tras la caja estaba acostumbrada a su pedido. Lo veía entrar con todas las mañanas con la mirada pegada al teléfono, refunfuñando algo que nunca iba a entender porque los profundos ojos azules la distraían de cualquier monólogo interno que tenía consigo mismo.

Ella le daba los buenos días, él curvaba sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa de cortesía y buscaba el dinero en sus bolsillos.

La fila esa mañana era usualmente más larga que otros días y la billetera de Yamato parecía no querer hacer acto de presencia. Las personas eran demasiado educadas como para decir algo, pero el solo hecho de estar murmurando por lo bajo le producían al rubio incomodidad.

—Creo que no llevaré nada hoy – dijo al fin al darse cuenta que había dejado el dinero en casa.

Dio media vuelta, no sin antes dar una leve reverencia, un tanto avergonzado.

Afuera de la cafetería, comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve y Yamato sabía que estar en clases sin tener café en sus venas iba a ser un desafío gigantesco. Mas, después de las once de la mañana cuando tenía que dar clases de ayudantía en la universidad.

Había sido pésima idea dar su teléfono para que los alumnos le preguntasen dudas con respecto a la materia. Las chicas del salón lo menos que hacían era preguntarle acerca de ello. Y todas las mañanas despertaba con al menos veinte mensajes con invitaciones a salir y otras propuestas más subidas de tono de números desconocidos.

Suspiró y se acomodó la bufanda al cuello. El café en la universidad era horrible. Aquella cafetería era el único lugar donde se lo servían como a él le gustaba, era como si la chica que atendía le leyera la mente para saber exactamente qué era lo que quería.

Avanzó un par de pasos y el sonido de la campanilla en la puerta de cristal lo hizo voltear. La castaña de ojos miel que estaba siempre tras el mostrador lo miraba sonriendo y se acercó a Yamato tendiéndole un vaso extra grande de café.

—Puedes pagarlo mañana – dijo ella y el rubio recibió el líquido caliente que de inmediato temperó sus frías manos.

—Gracias Mimi.

La castaña le guiñó el ojo y entró a trabajar.

No solo compraba ahí el café porque era el mejor que había probado, sino que después de mirarla cada mañana, olvidaba el mal humor que los mensajes le provocaban a diario.

Verla le alegraba el día por completo, aunque ella no tenía idea de aquello.


	14. Des-pa… ¿QUE?

Pareja: Mimato Características: Yamato pierde una apuesta contra Takeru o Taichi (a elección) y por eso debe cantar _Despacito_ contra su absoluta voluntad, perdiendo todo tipo de dignidad. Fíjate cómo metes el Mimato :V. Quiero algo delirante, Yamato no pudiendo cantarla porque no sabe NADA de español. Género: HUMOR ABSURDO ¡Te reto a ti!: Lore-chan!

* * *

 **Des-pa… ¿QUE?**

* * *

—No.

Yamato fue rotundo en su respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos y se negó a pasar al frente.

A su alrededor, los demás comenzaron a reír. Takeru se dobló hacia delante sin poder contener una carcajada y Taichi ni siquiera escondió la suya. Sora de la mano de Joe trataba de morderse el labio para no reír y Joe, no entendía por qué de pronto todos reían a viva voz.

El rubio Ishida había perdido una apuesta, una de la cual estaba seguro que ganaría.

Hikari se acercó a Mimi y le dijo algo al oído, la muchacha aguantando las ganas de reírse como el resto se acercó a su novio iracundo y le acarició el brazo.

Él la miró con las cejas bien juntas y la boca fruncida. Sabía a lo que iba, pero Yamato Ishida ya había dado su veredicto, aunque hubiese perdido.

Jamás. Jamás de los jamases haría el ridículo en ese karaoke con sus amigos y cantaría esa canción del demonio que lo tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla. Sonaba en los centros comerciales, lo oía apenas prendía la radio de su auto, Mimi la tarareaba cuando cocinaba, cuando se bañaba y hasta creía que lo hacía a propósito porque no entendía como una canción tan burda, tan básica y tan irritante podía ser el nuevo "hit del demonio" de ese verano.

¿Y lo peor? ¡En español! ¿Cuándo una canción en español había calado en la música japonesa? Uno de los tipos cantaba tan rápido que no sabía si en verdad ese era un lenguaje o simplemente un "aserejé" que no decía nada.

Mimi, en un inicio, parecía embobada mirando a ese latino con tatuajes que se movía como solo un latino lo podía hacer. El video en sí, era muy sexual y habían partes que hasta lo escandalizaban.

—Vamos Yamato, perdiste – Taichi se acercó y le pasó el micrófono.

Todo allí sabían que él odiaba esa canción como casi el 99,9% de los habitantes del planeta. Él cantaba rock, no esa canción que según su novia le comentó era "reggeaton" ¡¿Qué mierda era el reggeaton?!

—Des…pa… ¿Qué? – trató de pronunciar un día que la oía por vez dos millones cuarenta y tres mil doscientos uno.

—Des-pa-ci-to – le dijo Mimi yendo sílaba por sílaba.

—No cantaré esa mierda. Nunca. Es horrible.

Algo que nunca debió jurar.

La semana siguiente, como motivo de la celebración de su castaña novia, ella quiso ir al lugar donde mejor lo pasaba y donde podía mostrar uno de sus tantos dotes: el canto.

Ya estaban un poco pasados de copas y a Taichi se le ocurrió apostar que Yamato no era capaz de tomarse un litro de cerveza antes que él.

—Eso es pan comido – le dijo el rubio mirando de soslayo.

—Ok, Ok… si es tan "pan comido" y de seguro me ganas. El que pierda deberá cantar "despacito"

El rostro del Ishida se desfiguró por completo… no esa canción del mal. Todo menos eso.

—Siempre ganas – le sonrió Mimi abrazándolo por el cuello antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que la castaña y el moreno habían confabulado entre ambos para que él perdiera a propósito. Habían llenado más su vaso y como resultado perdió, obviamente.

—No lo haré – volvió a decir y ahora cruzó una pierna sobre su otra rodilla, indignado.

Pero la cumpleañera ya tenía todo planeado. Se acercó a él sentándose con rostro de inocencia a su lado y se acercó a su oído.

Lo que sea que le haya dicho, primero, lo hizo enrojecer, segundo tuvo que tomar otro vaso de cerveza helada y tercero se levantó torciendo la boca sin mirar a nadie mientras apretaba el micrófono en su mano.

El Takaishi bufó y Hikari le golpeó el hombro para que no molestara a su hermano. Sora tiró del brazo de Joe y Taichi los miró con un poco de tristeza. ¿Por qué no podía hacerle honor a su maldito emblema cuando de amor se trataba?

Yamato llegó al frente y giró a mirarlos. El solo hecho de estar ahí le producía una vergüenza monumental. Cuantos conciertos a cuestas, miles de personas frente a él coreando sus temas y ahora estaba allí frente a sus seis mejores amigos y a su novia a segundos de hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia.

Y el siempre evitaba hacerlo. Esa era tarea del Yagami.

Respiró profundo, mientras sonaba de fondo una guitarra.

—¡Fonsi! – gritó Taichi muerto de la risa y todos rieron al mismo tiempo. Todos menos uno. Yamato por supuesto.

La canción empezó, el Ishida leía y leía la letra de la canción, pero no lograba dar ni con el ritmo ni mucho menos con la pronunciación. ¡El español era el idioma más difícil que alguna vez creyó poder cantar!

Hasta el que llegó el bendito coro.

—¿Des…pa…ci.. to? – cantó con inseguridad y miró a Mimi que le guiñó el ojo.

Si su novia no prometía lo que le había dicho hace un rato iba a irse MUY enojado de ese cumpleaños.

Más que cantar con su exquisita voz, parecía que gruñía cada extraña palabra en "español" que salía de su boca.

—Quero… vier.. bailar.. tu.. pelo, quero… ser tu… ¿litmo? – Yamato paró y comenzó a cantar solo las últimas silabas de cada frase.

Sudaba frío, se sentía ridículo y las risas de los demás no ayudaban en nada.

—Pasito a pasito.. suave, suavecito – Mimi parecía sabérsela se memoria y a pesar de que su español era malo, sí se la sabía.

—¡Favoulitos, favoulitos! – corearon todos riendo.

.

Yamato pegó a Mimi contra la puerta del baño mientras le subía el vestido hasta la cintura. Ella sonrió y mientras sentía la boca de su novio chocar contra su cuello, ella enredó sus manos en sus cabellos rubios, tirándolos.

El Ishida se desabrochó el pantalón con desesperación. Mimi se colgó de su cintura con sus piernas y el vaivén comenzó justo cuando la voz de Taichi resonaba con una canción de B'z.

Su espalda chocó contra la puerta, pero a ninguno le molestó.

—Lo hiciste a propósito – gimió Yamato en su oído, entrando y saliendo más rápido.

—Quizás – rio – pero ambos salimos ganando. Querías hacerlo en un baño… yo quería que cantaras "despacito". ¿La sigues odiando?

—Más que nunca – torció una sonrisa y aumento la velocidad.

Mimi se arqueó mordiéndose el labio.

Algo le decía que tal vez sí la iba a odiar, pero que iba a recordarla por mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

.

* * *

 **Concedido linda Bau ;)**

 **Nos leemos!**


	15. On the Floor

Reto de **Chia Moon** para **lore-chan02**

 **Pairing:** Taiora

 **Características: Primera vez en:** la casa de alguno. Sin padres cerca. Un partido de fútbol. Furor y una alfombra. Prenda u objeto importante: Coletero.

 **Género:** A gusto

* * *

 **On the floor**

* * *

Taichi hacia viajar sus ojos desde el aburrido partido que se desarrollaba entre _Yokohama F. Marinos y Kawasaki Frontale_ y las piernas desnudas de su novia. Nunca en su vida había perdido la distracción de un partido, pero es que jamás un clásico como aquel estaba siendo tan predictivo, era como si los jugadores no quisieran pegarle a la pelota. Por un momento, hasta pensó que el entrenador de ambos era Mimi Tachikawa.

Así que era más divertido mirar a la pelirroja a su derecha, ella tampoco estaba mirando el juego. Texteaba distraída y reía de vez en cuando le enviaban un gif o un meme entretenido.

Y ella movía las piernas, las cruzaba, las subía al sillón, las volvía a bajar… y el vestido se le subía una y otra vez causando que algo en su entrepierna se sintiera sin espacio en ese pantalón.

Pero… siempre había un pero…

—¿Ninguno ha anotado?

El padre del moreno se puso atrás de ambos, cruzado de brazos.

—No – respondió su hijo aburrido y de paso se colocó un cojín en el lugar correcto.

—Así como van se irán a penalties.

—Es lo más probable – esta vez fue Sora quien habló. Su voz sonaba aburrida. No era para menos – voy al baño – comentó.

Se levantó del sofá al mismo tiempo que se hacía una cola de caballo con una coleta amarilla, la acción provocó que su falda se subiera más y verla así, encendió los motores del Yagami.

Quería a su padre fuera del departamento, ¡ahora ya!

Y como si el ángel de la suerte – ese que lo visitaba bien a lo lejos – el celular de su padre sonó. Era la madre de Taichi indicando que no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba muchas cosas del supermercado y que no podría con todas.

Menos de cinco minutos y la puerta principal se cerró, casi al son de la puerta del baño que se abría y su hermosa pelirroja avanzaba hacia él.

No la dejó sentarse porque la agarró de las caderas y la obligó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sora, nerviosa, quiso separarse.

—Mi padre salió… - le susurró al oído – y va a demorar.

—Pero… - no terminó ninguna oración Taichi comenzó a masajear sus senos provocando que ella se arqueara hacia atrás.

De un momento a otro se vio sin ropa de la cintura para arriba, con la boca de su novio alrededor de sus pezones y ella ya no pudo hacer más que gemir mientras se balanceaba sobre las caderas del moreno y sentía aquello duro bajo la tela.

En un movimiento que prometía ser sensual, terminó siendo algo muy gracioso que de seguro recordarían a futuro. Taichi trató de tomarla en brazos para acostarla en el sillón, pero resbaló y terminaron en la alfombra, no sin antes dar vueltas un paquete de papas fritas que había sobre la mesa de centro.

El Yagami se rio de su infortunio, pero no perdió tiempo y mientras se escuchaba por el televisor que se irían a penalties, él ya se estaba bajando los pantalones hasta las rodillas. En otro momento, la habría llevado a su dormitorio, habrían hecho un largo preámbulo, pero el tiempo apremiaba y la calentura también.

Sora se sacó la ropa interior y antes de decir cualquier cosa, Taichi ya se hacía espacio entre sus piernas.

—Espera – pidió la pelirroja tratando de sacarse la coleta del pelo, en la posición que se encontraban le molestaba.

Pero como las cosas no terminaban de ser desafortunadas, el cabello se enredó en la coleta haciendo imposible sacarla.

—¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el pelo? – preguntó Taichi ayudándola a deshacerse del maldito coletero.

—¡Dijiste que te gustaba así!

—¡Pues ya no! – reclamó.

Parecía una pelea perdida, una que estaba exasperando al Yagami, por lo que obvio todo, mandando a la mierda el pelo de su novia y acatando sus necesidades más primitivas y básicas, se acomodó y entró cerrando los ojos. Se mordió el labio como si hubiera probado la comida más deliciosa del mundo y la sonrisa en su rostro no podía irse.

Hasta exhaló de la felicidad.

Se movió una vez más y volvió a entrar con más fuerza. Sora se quejó y no era precisamente de placer.

Abrió sus ojos y ella lo miraba molesta.

—¿Qué?

La Takenouchi no alcanzó a contestar, la puerta principal se abrió de pronto y la desesperación recayó en ambos. No era muy buena imagen la que ambos daban desde la alfombra: Sora con el cabello arremolinado por culpa de una coleta rebelde que no quería irse de su pelo, abierta de piernas, con los pechos al aire y Taichi encima de ella con su redondo trasero para vista del público presente.

El pánico se hizo parte de ellos y no lograron reaccionar. Cerraron los ojos y que fuese lo que tuviera que ser.

—¿Segura que no hay nadie?

La voz le sonaba familiar a Taichi. Le siguieron besos, palabras bastante obscenas y un gemido que salió de la boca de su hermana.

—Salieron y …

Las palabras quedaron en el aire. Los cuatro presentes se miraron. El moreno se subió el pantalón, Sora se tapó como pudo, Hikari comenzó a abrocharse los botones de la blusa y Takeru Takaishi se sujetó los pantalones cortos que andaba trayendo y que en esos momentos estaban con el cierre abajo.

—¿Hola? – saludó el rubio sonrojado como nunca lo habían visto antes.

¡¿Hola?!

Partido aburrido, consumación ni siquiera a medias, hermana y hermano de su mejor amigo con intenciones de hacer cosas que él no iba a aceptar antes de que Hikari cumpliera 30.

Todos se miraron en silencio mientras se arreglaban.

—Te voy a matar Takeru Takai…

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y sus padres entraban con las bolsas del supermercado y reían por algo, sus risas se apagaron cuando notaron a los cuatro presentes callados.

—¿Pasó algo? – pregunto Yuuko.

Más silencio. Nerviosismo.

—Perdió Yokohama – dijo Sora con rapidez – es una lástima.

—Una lástima – repitió su suegro yendo a la cocina.

Hikari caminó al salón seguida de Takeru y se sentaron como si nada en el sofá. El rubio recogió de la alfombra un par de papas fritas y se las echó a la boca, sonriéndole a su cuñado.

—Están buenas… lástima que no se las hayan podido comer todas – sonrió.

—Lástima que nunca vayas a comerlas nuevamente – respondió queriendo matarlo con la mirada.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello?

Taichi giró y vio a su madre tocando el pelo de su novia.

—Sólo quise hacerme un moño, pero no lo pude terminar.

—A veces cuando lo haces muy rápido se enreda.

—No me cabe ninguna duda – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Taichi de soslayo.


	16. Eras tu

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra**

 **Palabra: Soledad**

 **Notas:** **Esta historia es la continuación del Drabble "No entiendes Nada"de esta misma colección.**

* * *

 **Eras tú**

* * *

Estoy totalmente confundido.

¿Alguien puede decirme porqué me estoy besando con Mimi Tachikawa?

¿No estaba triste hace un par de horas en el Ferris Wheel porque Yamato no la tomaba en cuenta?

¿Lo estará haciendo por venganza? Pero si lo está haciendo por esa razón, ¿no deberíamos estarnos besando en medio de la fiesta y no ocultos en el baño?

Abro mi boca y su sabor me invade, tengo que admitir que sus besos son adictivos, embriagantes y tienen un sabor a chocolate dulce con mazapán. Sólo yo imagino esas mezclas.

Una de mis manos acaba en su cintura y la otra enredada en sus cabellos a la altura de la nuca.

Comienzo a sentir calor, el beso cambia y sube de nivel. Muerdo su labio, me quiero comer su boca, literalmente.

Avanzamos un par de pasos y chocamos contra la pared. Trato de controlarme, pero es muy difícil con la calidad de besos que nos estamos entregando.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Mimi fue directo a hablar con Hikari. ¿Yo? Pues con Koushirou. Allá en una esquina Sora y Yamato conversaban de cerca, se hablaban al oído y se hacían cariño mutuamente. Era algo muy sutil, ellos eran así con su relación, pero de todas formas me dolía verlo.

Pensé que no debía haber ido.

Mimi también debía estar sufriendo por ver a Yamato. Se le notaba en sus ojos la tristeza.

Fue así toda la noche.

Hasta que de un momento a otro todo cambió. Iba al baño y ella me tomó del brazo y me hizo entrar con ella.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? – no terminó la pregunta, Mimi estaba molesta con algo.

O triste, no podía diferenciarlo porque sus ojos brillaban como si fuese a llorar.

¡Demonios! Tengo una hermana y aun entender a las mujeres no se me da. Necesito clases urgentes.

—¡Eres tú!... ¡Siempre has sido tú! – exclamó antes de besarme.

Y… ¿yo qué? ¿Qué hice?

Ahora estoy aquí. El calor me sofoca y me quito la chaqueta que cae en la bañera. Bajo y beso su cuello, lanza un gemido y eso me prende de tal forma que me pego como estampilla, su muslo queda en mi entrepierna y… soy hombre, mi compañero reacciona al segundo con el roce.

Lo que sigue, se sale de control… mis manos toman vida propia y avanzan debajo de su camiseta negra hasta llegar a zona "prohibida", mi mano se cierra en su seno y cae a la perfección. Mimi vuelve a gemir y se arquea hacia atrás.

¿Es mi idea o esto está yendo muy lejos y no estamos lo suficientemente borrachos?

Sus dedos juegan con el límite de mi pantalón y la voz del ángel malo le ruega que meta la mano, pero el ángel bueno me dice que detenga todo y ponga reversa.

Nos volvemos a besar de forma desenfrenada. Mando todo al carajo y agarro su trasero con ambas manos, atrayéndola a mi cadera, para sentirla más cerca.

—¿Falta mucho?

Preguntan desde afuera y ambos nos detenemos de golpe. Estamos un poco sudados, agitados, los labios hinchados, la ropa desordenada. Yo con una erección del porte de la torre de Tokyo y Mimi se acomoda su sujetador que no sé en qué momento lo subí para tocarla mejor.

—Ya… ya salimos – habla la castaña.

La miro en el reflejo del espejo y me sonríe. Hago lo mismo de manera automática.

—Me gustas tú, Taichi. Tú… nunca me gustó Yamato. Quería verte contento, por eso me propuse hacerte reír, por eso me quedé contigo aquel día pateando al arco, por eso te invité hoy a Palette Town.

—¿Yo? – fue lo único que atiné a decir y todo hizo click.

Ella asiente.

Se arregla rápidamente, yo hago lo mismo y salimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Afuera Hikari nos mira con complicidad, pero no dice nada.

Mimi agarra su cartera y comienza a despedirse. ¿Por qué se va ahora? ¿Después de lo que pasó en el baño?

—Ya lo sabes… ahora eres tú quien debe decidir qué hacer con tu soledad.

Me dice antes de irse.

¿Mi soledad?

Miro hacia la sala y Sora está en un rincón hablando con Joe, parece triste con algo. Al otro lado, Yamato pelea con Takeru.

Mimi se ha dedicado a hacerme reír durante meses, cada vez que me vio triste, me provocó una sonrisa, me acompaño cada instante en que estuve solo sufriendo por Sora, porque mi amiga estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y no de mí.

Una sensación extraña me sacudió por completo.

No era si quería estar solo o no. Era decidir si quería darle una oportunidad a este sentimiento que estaba aquí dentro y que hasta hace unos minutos lo había ignorado o confundido con otra cosa.

Giré sobre mis talones y salí corriendo tras ella.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo.

La alcancé cuando esperaba un taxi. La volteé con fuerza tomándola del brazo y la besé.

¿Mi soledad? No, ya no iba a estar. Porque nunca estuvo en realidad.

.

.

* * *

 **Larga vida al michi señores!**

 **Nos leemos**


	17. Heart Broken

**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen:** 237

 **Nota:** Drabble continuación de "Eras Tú"

* * *

 **Heart Broken**

* * *

—¿Mimi?

A pesar de que Hikari está justo a mi lado cuando me nombra, es como si estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia. La oigo en segundo plano, la bolsa en mis manos cae al suelo y no hay nada más que quiero escuchar, ni mucho menos ver.

Bueno, en mi caso solo veo a dos personas frente a mí, a no más de diez metros. Pero ahí están.

Quisiera empezar contando, antes de llegar al punto de quiebre de todo esto, es que hace un par de semanas algo surgió, al fin, entre Taichi y yo. Tuve que armarme de valor, tomar su mano y llevármelo conmigo al baño. Le dije lo que sentía, lo besé, me correspondió de una forma arrolladora y más tarde, cuando creí que todo quedaría en caricias y besos escondidos entre esas pequeñas paredes, Taichi salió a buscarme. Él me abrazó, me volvió a besar y … nuevamente, creí que algo había empezado.

Ahora ya no lo creo.

Taichi y Sora se están besando en la entrada de su edificio.

Había decidido, ese día, hablar con él y preguntar qué éramos. ¿Amigos? ¿Más que amigos? ¿Qué clase de amigos? Íbamos a algún lugar en particular o simplemente era eso… nada.

Me queda claro, ahora, que la respuesta es un no rotundo.

Hikari toma mi muñeca con cuidado, como si no quisiera romperme. Pero es tarde, estoy rota. Trata de sacarme del trance, pero ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

De pronto la miro, ni siquiera hay lágrimas en mis ojos, hay algo más fuerte dentro de mí. Es una extraña mezcla de decepción, rabia y, por supuesto, mucha vergueza. Una que nunca había sentido con tanto ahínco. Es que mostré mis sentimientos y éstos fueron pisoteados de la peor forma posible.

Siendo sincera, tuve miedo cuando días después del cumpleaños de Yamato supe que él y Sora habían roto. Desconozco la razón, nadie la sabe en realidad. Yamato es muy cuidadoso con su vida personal, mucho más con la sentimental y con Sora algo que desquebrajó desde el día en que supe que sentía algo por Taichi y que ella lo hería – sabiéndolo o no - . Ahora me río, todos creemos en algo, hasta que ese algo se rompe frente a uno, creí en mi pequeña cabecita ilusionada que lo que podía entregarle a Taichi era lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la olvidara. Estaba equivocada.

No se puede ir contra lo inevitable.

Hikari me habla una vez más y le sonrío con tristeza.

—Voy a casa. Tengo que terminar unos deberes.

—Pero…

—Se ve mejor con Taichi que con Yama', ¿Cierto?

Mi voz me traiciona y se quiebra.

No me preocupo por lo que dejé caer, me despido y corro, corro todo el trayecto que separa su edificio de mío.

¿Veinte cuadras?, ¿veinticinco? No lo sé, no me importa.

Recuerdo nuestros momentos, nuestros pequeños e ínfimos momentos. Momentos divertidos.

Solo él y yo.

Ya no hay nada. Nunca lo hubo.

Solo un par de besos escondidos que de seguro solo Hikari está al tanto. Besos durante una fiesta que no pueden borrar lo que Taichi siente, lo que ha sentido por años.

Me cuesta hasta culparlo.

Llego a casa, agradezco que no haya nadie adentro y voy directo a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta con cuidado, coloco seguro y me lanzo sobre la cama… allí, sola, como nunca antes lo estuve, las lágrimas comienzan a correr.

Lloro hasta que me canso, hasta que el agua se seca y ya no drena más por mis ojos. Lloro hasta que al fin siento que algo dentro de mí se ha quebrado. Lloro hasta que lo siento… Me han roto el corazón.


	18. Empoderamiento

**Proyecto: Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen:** 212

 **Nota:** Drabble continuación de "Heart Broken"

* * *

 **Empoderamiento**

* * *

Mimi no volvió a la escuela al día siguiente… ni el siguiente tampoco.

Su falta se notó desde el primer segundo. Porque era la que siempre tenía un tema de conversación en el horario de almuerzo, le llamaban la atención constantemente en clases por no prestar atención - ella estaba con su cabeza entre cuentos de hadas y príncipes que la rescataban una y mil veces - siempre reía ante cualquier cosa y su risa atraía hasta el más serio de todos, incluso hasta a Yamato que comía en silencio y garabateaba en su cuaderno quizás la próxima canción para su banda.

Taichi no se atrevió a preguntar, Sora lo hizo recién cuando todos estaban ya reunidos camino a sus hogares, el primer día.

Hikari se quedó callada, ella sabía de antemano qué sucedía.

Dos días atrás la había visto dejar caer una bolsa, que, más tarde en su cuarto era un regalo para su hermano. Un pequeño jugador con balón de football encerrado en una bola de cristal que cuando lo sacudían caían millones de diminutas brillantinas.

La había visto correr luego de divisar a Taichi y a Sora besándose en la entrada de su edificio.

¿Cómo su hermano pudo haber hecho eso después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yamato? No era tonta, ella sí se había dado cuenta que estuvieron bastante tiempo encerrados allí y que después que la castaña se fuera, él salió tras ella.

—Tal vez está enferma - indicó Koushirou antes de despedirse - La llamaré para saber de ella.

Taichi agarró la cabeza, como si el piso tuviera algo muy interesante que contar, o, tal vez, de esa forma el cemento se tragaría un poco la confusión que tenía en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó la hora de comenzar a separarse, Yamato fue el primero en hacerlo con un escueto " hasta mañana". No miró a nadie y cruzó la calle a paso acelerado. Koushirou fue el siguiente y a las pocas cuadras Takeru.

Solo quedaban Hikari, su hermano y Sora.

Ambos iban caminando en silencio un par de pasos más adelante y la castaña sintió que, en realidad, había tensión entre ambos.

—Creo que iré a ver a Mimi - soltó la Yagami, provocando que Taichi respingara. Sora giró hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto incómoda.

—Me encantaría acompañarte pero - miró al chico de reojo de manera rápida - tengo un par de cosas que hacer. ¿Puedes mandarle saludos y decirle que mejore pronto si está enferma? Trataré de ir mañana.

 _"Tratará"_ pensó Hikari cuando después de un par de minutos caminando en dirección al departamento de la castaña. Sabía que la relación entre ambas se había quebrado hacia bastante tiempo.

Exactamente desde el día en que la pelirroja comenzó su relación con Yamato y el alma errante de su hermano vagaba de clase en clase… de entrenamiento en entrenamiento.

Ella había sido testigo de todos los intentos de Mimi de hacerlo sentir mejor, de hacerlo sonreír. Hasta una vez lo vio correr tras ella en la cancha de football porque la Tachikawa le había dado un pelotazo en la cara llenadlo de barro. Su hermano se veía tan feliz, los ojos de Mimi brillaban como las esferas en los clubs donde se va a bailar. Había pensado que, si bien eran una pareja extraña, ambos se llevaban de maravillas y que Mimi sacaba lo mejor de Taichi y lo hacía olvidar momentáneamente que llevaba años con el corazón roto.

.

.

Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero nadie salió.

Estaba ya desistiendo cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y Mimi se asomaba desde el interior con su pijama y el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Se notaba cansada.

 _"Como si hubiera llorado mucho"_ se dijo la Yagami con tristeza.

—Hikari-chan - susurró en un suspiro.

Se miraron en silencio, Mimi sostenía la puerta y Hikari estaba firme frente a ella. No se iría de allí. Los Yagamis eran obstinados cuando algo se metía en su cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó al fin viendo que la conversación tendría que hacerse en el pasillo.

—Sí… - pero sonó no muy convencida - es solo un malestar estomacal.

—¿Irás mañana o seguirás evitando todo?

—Yo… no no sé que quieres decir con ello, estoy…

—Estás así desde que viste a mi hermano y a Sora besándose - indicó sin rodeos. Mimi tragó tierra ante tal afirmación e hizo lo imposible para que las lágrimas no volvieran - Taichi puede ser…

—¿Por qué crees que es eso? ¿No puedo enfermarme acaso? - preguntó molesta.

—Porque en todo este tiempo los he visto y yo sé que tú estás enamorada de mi hermano, pero que él, a pesar de todo lo que a sucedido, no ha olvidado a Sora - La Tachikawa iba a interrumpir pero Hikari no la dejó - Quizás vayan a estar juntos, quizás no… la cuestión en todo este asunto es si vas a dejar que te afecte de tal manera que tengas que encerrarte para no afrontar lo que ocurre con la cabeza en alto. Mi hermano a veces no se da cuenta de lo que hace y es muy impulsivo. Se lo he dicho en innumerables ocasiones, mas no escucha. Tú también lo eres… mi pregunta ahora es: ¿Me vas a escuchar tú a mi?

.

.

Hikari sonrió ampliamente cuando al día siguiente Mimi apareció en la puerta del establecimiento con el uniforme impecable, el cabello como si viniera saliendo del salón - hasta creyó posible esa opción conociéndola - y el maquillaje como si una profesional lo hubiera hecho.

La saludó con una sonrisa que sí era sincera y un movimiento de cabeza que era un "gracias infinito".

Caminó como reina por los pasillos y más de alguno se giró a mirarla. Su belleza siempre había resaltado, pero ella solo buscaba a alguien. Alguien a quien encontró en el descanso de la escalera que daba al segundo piso conversando con Yamato. Ambos estaban muy serios, mas a ella eso no le importó. Se acercó como quien la lleva un mar de sensaciones a un precipicio.

Ninguno de los dos la notaron hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca.

Yamato la iba a saludar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. La Tachikawa alzó su mano y le estampó una bofetada al moreno que lo hizo girar el rostro. Lo miró con odio en los ojos y antes de que éste quisiera decir algo al respecto, ella lo hizo.

—Idiota - escupió - espero que aquel beso entre tú y Sora haya sido tan satisfactorio como los que me dabas a mí.

Se acomodó el uniforme y se marchó sin más.

El Ishida que en un principio tenía la boca abierta del asombro pronto desapareció y miró a su amigo exigiéndole explicaciones.

—¿Te besaste con Sora?

El rubio negó con la cabeza y tras darle un empujón con el hombro lo dejó solo.

—… Yo no la besé… ella me besó… - susurró, pero no había nadie que lo oyera.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Al parecer haré solo durables de esta historia xD_


	19. Yo

**Proyecto: Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen: 168**

 **Nota:** Drabble continuación de "Empoderamiento"

* * *

 **Yo**

* * *

 ** _Yo, Taichi_**

Yamato llevaba días sin hablarme. Hikari parecía estar molesta conmigo por algo, pero su amabilidad sobrepasaba su mal humor hacia mi y me contestaba cada vez que yo necesitaba algo. A veces de mala forma, pero lo hacía. Algo es algo.

A Sora, la evitaba.

— _Estoy confundida -_ me dijo aquel día cerca de mi edificio - _Estoy muy confundida, por eso terminé por Yamato._

— _¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte yo al respecto? -_ le pregunté inocentemente, porque en realidad mi cabeza estaba con Mimi.

Desde aquel día en la fiesta de Yamato, yo también estaba confundido. Y a pesar de que seguíamos juntándonos con Mimi, no me atrevía a tocarla. Mucho menos besarla como lo hice luego que la seguí tras la fiesta.

Soy un total fiasco, un total desastre y soy una vergüenza a mi emblema.

Pero ¿es que acaso no tengo derecho a estar confundido yo también?

Miré a Sora y su rostro de pronto estuvo sobre el mío, nuestros labios chocaron y ese microsegundo fue lo que siempre quise y esperé por años.

Porque a pesar de ser un cobarde, di un paso a un lado para que ella y Yamato estuvieran juntos. Me tragué mi orgullo y les deseé lo mejor aunque trataba de no estar con ellos e inventaba practicas imaginarias e invitaciones inexistentes en las cuales más tarde Mimi estaba presente.

Sora comenzó a mover su boca, pero yo estaba estático. No sé cuantos segundos pasaron pero la tomé de los hombros y la separé un poco. Ambos estábamos respirando con agitación. Vi en sus ojos tristeza, en los suyos mi reflejo de desconcierto.

—Creí que sentías algo por mi - susurró para luego taparse el rostro avergonzada.

"Sí, yo también" pensé sin decirle nada.

—Sora yo… - ¿Por qué soy tan tonto para explicar lo que siento? - quizás sí sentía algo… pero ahora… no estoy tan seguro.

—Quizás sí…

Se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez estaba preparado y la detuve a medio camino.

—Te quiero, pero como amiga. Si me hubieras preguntado un par de años atrás la respuesta hubiese sido otra… pero esta es mi respuesta hoy. Lo lamento.

Prometimos no hablar de aquello nunca más. Nadie se enteraría. Lo mejor para ella era volver con Yamato, eso le dije y no podía creer que fuera sincero en aconsejárselo.

Y ¿yo? yo debía hacer algo con mi confusión también, pero Mimi no apareció durante dos días a clases. Nuevamente, no me atreví a mandarle un mensaje. ¿Que me hubiera costado hacerlo?

¡Vamos emblema hazte presente!

Al tercer día, ella apareció… hermosa, precio… ¡Demonios! se ve tan frágil y delicada y la bofetada que me lanzó ese día me sigue doliendo hasta el día de hoy.

No sé quien le fue con el chisme de que me besé con Sora, pero ahora ella sabía, Yamato sabía todos sabían y la oportunidad que tenía ya no estaba.

Había quedado como un idiota frente a ella y como el peor de los amigos ante Yamato.

"¡Maldición!" grité contra la almohada. Enojado conmigo mismo.

Era sábado, tenía entrenamiento… pero no iba a ir, no iba a ir a ningún lado hasta saber qué iba a hacer.

—Mimi los vio ese día…

Giré con violencia hacia la puerta del dormitorio y mi hermana me miraba con lástima. Hikari sí sabía como expresar lo que sentía, su rostro en verdad mostraba una enorme lástima hacia mí. Me sentí pequeño ante su mirada.

—Te juro que Sora fue quien…

Me detuve a mirar lo que tenía entre sus manos. Una bola de cristal.. de esas con millones de brillantinas que aparecen cuando la agitas.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Ella me lo lanzó y que bueno que tengo mis reflejos son increíbles sino me habría roto la nariz.

—Mimi los vio ese día - repitió dejándome solo y entendí todo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

Corrí todo el camino.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Yo, Mimi_**

Me acababa de pintar la uñas de los pies y los miraba mientras tenía las piernas apoyadas en la pared. Las miraba sin mirarlas.

Sora había llamado hace unos minutos queriendo hablar conmigo. Tosí de la mejor forma que pude y le dije que estaba resfriándome y que salir con el frío que estaba haciendo me haría muy mal y que mis padres no me darían permiso.

Sí, claro una chica de 17 años tiene que pedirle permiso a sus padres imaginarios. Porque ninguno de los estaba en ese momento. "Su fin de semana del amor" como ellos llamaban esas escapadas locas…

Yo también quiero tener de esas escapadas cuando encuentre el amor de mi vida.

Pero así como van las cosas, creo que el amor de mi vida está en la universidad o quizás sea un compañero de trabajo o quizás fue Michael… debería llamar a Michael… o wait! Michael tiene novia… no, el tampoco lo es.

"¡Taichi eres un idiota!" grité en mi fuero interno lanzando uno de mis peluches lejos. Le siguieron varios más hasta que formé una pequeña montaña de peluches cerca de la puerta.

"No de nuevo" me dije cuando cayó la primera lágrima. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensible? ¿Por qué todo me afectaba o le daba el doble de importancia que los demás? Si me caía, iba directo al hospital, no vaya a ser que me fracturé. Si tenía una cita importante, iba a la peluquería. Si quería a alguien, lo encerraba conmigo en el baño y esperaba a que me rompiera tranquilamente el corazón.

Yamato no le habla, Sora trata de acercarse en cada descanso y él la evita. A Yamato lo entiendo, pero ¿Por que evita a la chica de quien siempre a estado enamorado?

Debe ser por Yamato, de seguro no quiere agarrarse a los golpes como solían hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes.

" _¿Más jóvenes?"_ reí por ello… ni que tuviéramos cincuenta.

Una risa entre lágrimas. Ironías de la vida.

El timbre detuvo mis risas lagrimosas. De seguro era Hikari, últimamente era la única con la que hablaba y que sabía, además. Nos habíamos vuelto un poco más unidad lo cual me gustaba y molestaba en cierta forma, porque ser amiga de la hermana del chico que te gusta y que te rompió el corazón no es lo más sano que uno puede hacer.

Pero yo soy así… impredecible, loca a veces - o la mayoría si quieren discutirme ese punto - pero apasionada e impulsiva.

Tenía que cambiar eso.

Si el amor de mi vida llegaba tenía que madurar para reconocerlo cuando estuviera frente a mí y que no corriera despavorido porque era la niña mimada.

Todo se fue a la basura cuando era Taichi el que estaba tras mi puerta. Con el cabello revuelto, respirando con dificultad… como si hubiera corrido cuadras y cuadras.

—Vete de aquí - le dije cerrándole la puerta, pero no me lo permitió y la detuvo.

—Yo… no la besé. Sora dijo que estaba confundida y me besó. Yo no lo hice. Por favor créeme.

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero ningún sonido salió. Lo inspeccioné de pies a cabeza y vi en sus manos mi regalo.

—¿Por qué tienes eso? - pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

—Porque era para mí. Me lo ibas a entregar ese día… ¿Es así?

—Devuélvemelo - dije enojada.

—No… es mío.

Y entró sin permiso en mi departamento.

—Iré a decirle a mis padres que te echen en este preciso instante…

-Mimi.. sé que no están - indicó parado en medio del pasillo - Lo siento, escuché tu conversación con Hikari ayer en la tarde y…

—Aún así. Yo no quiero verte.

—¡¿Por qué no me dejas de explicar qué sucedió ese día de una maldita vez?!

Me quede congelada mientras oía la puerta cerrarse y hacer ese click característico. Taichi nunca me había alzado la voz… bueno lo había hecho esa vez en la cancha de football para que lo dejara tranquilo, pero no para que él pudiera hablarme.

Y lo dejé hacerlo. Lo escuché mientras se apoyada en la pared y sus manos se movían y gesticulaban. Yo, en un principio, seguía cerca de la puerta, pero inconscientemente me había acercado a él y estamos casi a un metro de distancia.

—Lo lamento, en verdad, lo lamento. Pero estaba confundido y después de que Sora hizo lo que hizo.. quise hablar contigo, pero no fuiste a clases en dos días y quería hablarlo personalmente, no por mensaje, no por teléfono… así, frente a frente. Pero lo que recibí fue una bofetada… debo decir que golpeas bastante fuerte - yo reí y eso provocó que ambos nos relajáramos un poco más - Lo que quiero decir es que no me gusta Sora, si me gustó en su momento… pero ya no. Me gustas tú, Mimi. Tú y tu forma de ser… de alegrarme cuando estoy triste, de obligarme a hacer cosas para verme mejor. Y esto - me dijo mostrándome el regalo - esto significa mucho para mí.

Me quedé callada, no porque no supiese qué contestarle porque sí sabía. Sino porque estaba asombrada de que él sintiera lo mismo que yo después de tanto tiempo intentando.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? Hablas y hablas y ¿ahora no digas nada?

No, no quise decirle nada. Quise mostrárselo. Me acerqué a él, pero tan pronto supo mis intenciones me detuvo. Lo miré extrañada… me acababa de decir que le gustaba y ¿no quería besarme?

—Esta vez las cosas las voy a hacer yo - indicó.

Dejó el regalo en la mesa de descanso y me tomó por la cintura dejándome contra la pared con delicadeza.

¡Me sentí como si estuviera mi propio shojo! Okey, debo madurar. ¡Pero en verdad me sentía así!

Aguanté la respiración cuando su boca se acercó a la mía y mientras el beso comenzaba y seguía y seguía y seguía y seguía provocándonos un calor casi tan potente como aquella noche en el baño en la fiesta de cumpleaños, supe que los príncipes azules no existen. Porque Taichi está lejos de ser un príncipe azul. Tampoco creí que existan los "amores de la vida" porque no sé si Taichi lo sea, puede ser él… puede ser otro o podemos tener distintos amores de la vida que cumplen distintas funciones.

Taichi ese día fue mi primer amor de la vida y el primer hombre de mi vida y si iba a durar la vida entera o no… dependía de él y yo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Larga vida al Michi!**

 **Mimato querían jajajajajaja**

 **Na' si saben que también soy mimata, pero el michi va primero :)**


End file.
